Portable, insulated containers, (also known as ice chests, coolers, etc.), are commonly used when electrical or gas powered refrigeration, or warming means, are not convenient or available, for example, remote locations such as the beach, ball games, boating, and the like.
Recently, the portability of insulated containers has been enhanced, as many are currently constructed with at least one wheel located proximate the bottom surface and at least one handle for pulling or pushing the containers along. Frequently, consumers use the lid of the insulated containers as a surface (i.e. picnic table) upon which to place food, drinks, or other items. However, this can be onerous, as all of the items on the lid must be moved when access to interior of the container is desired. Moreover, it is often burdensome to transport a separate table to remote locations for this purpose.
It has been proposed to provide an insulated container comprising a hollow cavity for portable storage of an unattached table that is removed from the cavity and attached to one or more of the sides of the container when needed. However, problems often arise with the stability of the table. In addition, a detached table/lid may become misplaced or lost potentially rendering the assembly inoperable.
It is also known for insulated containers to include a table that is removably or pivotally attached to the container lid, such that the items within the container can be readily accessed without having to first clear all objects off the lid. However, this table/lid configuration tends to make the lid heavy, thus, potentially difficult for one person to lift and/or pivot.
In addition, containers with removable or pivotal tables create a larger “footprint”, which can become an obstacle especially when available floor space is limited, such as on a boat, RV, and the like. Thus, what is needed is a container that can provide a stable table configuration capable of being deployed by a single individual to various heights above the container as desired, while utilizing less living space. It can be advantageous to provide a variable height table so that the table surface can be adjusted to a comfortable level, whether users are standing or sitting in proximity to the table.